D-Bomb
"Hyper intelligent, hyper strong-- cannot be killed. Her name is D-Bomb and she can't be killed." Deborah, or in a Wasteland-ified take, D-Bomb, is a former resident of Vault 101. After escaping the vault, D-Bomb takes to exploring the Wasteland, wreaking havoc wherever and whenever she chooses to do so. Biography Born to James and Catherine, D-Bomb lost her mother shortly thereafter and then came to reside in Vault 101. Growing up in the vault, D-Bomb is often getting herself into altercations with the Tunnel Snakes by shrinking their leader and punching him a whole bunch, as well as causing havoc by bringing her glowing ghoul friends to her tenth birthday party. At age 19, James disappears from the vault without a word, and in trying to go after him, D-Bomb is attempted to be apprehended by security. However, neither man nor beast nor God could stop D-Bomb in her tracks. From appearifying a Fat Man from thin air to increasing the size of a radroach to take up an entire room, D-Bomb escapes the vault without much trouble at all, and does so with a sweet new jacket to boot. Personality D-Bomb is the type to do things hard and loud. Even in rare instances where she attempts diplomacy, either through accident or willful ignorance, these attempts often fail. Most likely due to her overwhelming strength and power, D-Bomb doesn't seem to concern herself with excessive death or destruction. This is most notable in her wanting to blow up Megaton for fun, not even for any sort of reward in the process and soon after killing the issuers of the request. Relationships James D-Bomb seems to have spent a big part of her childhood enjoying using her godly powers on her father, subjecting him to her sudden appearance from out of walls and ceilings, shrinking and growing, deathclaw attacks, glowing ghoul attacks, and roughly 50 BB gun shots to the dome. Abilities * D-Bomb has the capability to kill with her mind, as well as unlock doors. * Like a grim specter, she can phase through walls and ceilings, and become visible and invisible to the world's denizens at will. * D-Bomb can summon a variety of creatures and beings to her location. However, she's not exempt from the wasteland mutants attacking her, as well. * D-Bomb can shrink and grow the size of people and creatures alike. * When using a weapon, D-Bomb's raw power makes it so that the gun never runs out of ammunition. * D-Bomb has a punch strong enough to break the earth in twain, but she uses this power to turn humans into just a big, big nasty pile of meat. Trivia * D-Bomb may or may not have a venom sack in her glottis. As we have not seen her use this ability, we can neither confirm nor deny. * D-Bomb has a perfect 10 in both her Strength and Endurance stats in her SPECIAL attributes, and is followed closely by a 9 in Intelligence.. Her lowest category is Luck, in which she only has a 1. * D-Bomb is so intensely powerful that her rating itself is D-Bomb out of D-Bomb. She exists on a metric that no mortal being could ever hope to understand.